


Мини и драбблы для WTF 3.14zdets 2017

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Название: А-ха-хаКанон: ориджиналРазмер: мини, 1121 словоПейринг/Персонажи: два ОМПКатегория: дженЖанр: хоррор, трэшКраткое содержание: мы начинаем КВН





	1. А-ха-ха

**Author's Note:**

> Название: А-ха-ха  
> Канон: ориджинал  
> Размер: мини, 1121 слово  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: два ОМП  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: хоррор, трэш  
> Краткое содержание: мы начинаем КВН

Он роняет микрофон.

Отличное начало, не правда ли? Гул затих, я вышел на подмостки... и уронил микрофон. Я помню чудное мгновенье... как уронил я микрофон. Он поёт по утрам в клозете... и не роняет микрофон, потому что, а-ха-ха, он у нас один на двоих, и сейчас с ним репетирует С. 

Микрофон – это расчёска бывшей девушки С., талисман с нашей первой игры в студенческой лиге. Мы репетируем финальный номер; С. вцепился в расчёску так, словно именно в ней заключается весь смысл его жизни. Я, наверное, выгляжу не лучше; меня преследует смутное ощущение, что слова, которые я произношу, вылетают вовсе не из моего рта. Мы волнуемся, так страшно волнуемся, а это всего лишь один из первых прогонов в гостиничном номере, где единственные зрители – случайные тараканы.

С. воюет с этими тараканами не на жизнь, а на смерть: однажды я просыпаюсь от истошного вопля «Нахуй! Нахуй! И ты тоже нахуй! Все нахуй отсюда пошли!». Я в бешенстве, потому что накануне мы дописывали домашку до шести утра (и, разумеется, всё равно не дописали). Мне хочется дать С. по морде так, чтобы он отлетел к стенке, проломил её башкой и оказался, блядский Монте-Кристо, в номере команды из Нового Уренгоя. Новый Уренгой обгонит нас минимум на полбалла, я предсказываю это. У нас был номер про Кассандру, но его зарезали на первой же редактуре. А-ха-ха, когда всё это стало моей жизнью?

Я пытаюсь сбросить с себя душное и тяжёлое одеяло, но оно придавливает меня обратно к скрипучей койке; голова очень большая и очень пустая. Наконец-то удаётся разлепить веки, и моему взору является С., который отчаянно колотит по полу грязным ботинком.

– Нахуй! Нахуй! Нахуй! – самозабвенно орёт он. 

– Чувак, – сдавленно говорю я, – чувак, это блядское свинство. Я спал полтора часа.

– Ну охуеть теперь, – огрызается С. – А то ведь я только что из сауны приехал. Баб, понимаешь ли, всех перетрахал, утомился и прикатил на лимузине. И спал, понимаешь ли, в лепестках роз.

– «Я тоже лежу не на лепестках роз», – бормочу я. С. отшвыривает ботинок и закатывает глаза.

– Ты бы на разминке так умничал.

– Я и умничал. В восьмушке. И чем дело кончилось?

С. вздыхает.

– Не напоминай. Ребёнок бы понял, что это отсылка к Лорке.

– Ребёнок бы понял, что мы всё проебём.

– Да ладно тебе. Мы с тобой в четвертьфинале централки... – С. вдруг поднимает глаза, и его губы растягиваются в слабую улыбку. – Мы с тобой в четвертьфинале централки, прикинь?

– Ага, – я улыбаюсь в ответ. – Когда-нибудь будем давать интервью... «На третий год существования нашей команды... четвертьфинал был на редкость удачной игрой... Как жаль, что мой товарищ по команде так быстро отсеялся...»

– Да? – ухмыляется С. – И как же он, интересно, отсеялся? 

– Это невероятно трагическая история...

– Он послал вас нахуй, потому что вы бездарность?

– Нет, но близко.

– Близко к хую?

– К посыланию нахуй. Понимаете ли, у него была привычка с утра пораньше посылать нахуй тараканов, и однажды я не выдержал и прибил его. И скормил этим самым тараканам.

– Ах, как это трогательно! Скажите, а вы всегда мечтали скармливать ваших лучших друзей тараканам?

– Вы знаете, с самого детства. Как и, кстати, играть в КВН.

... Вот оно. В то мгновенье, когда микрофон ещё не коснулся пола, я понимаю, что разгадка где-то здесь. Думать очень трудно – в моей голове будто бы с грохотом перекатываются огромные красные шары для бильярда.

Я смотрю в глаза одному парню из зала – всегда поддерживайте зрительный контакт с аудиторией, всегда стойте прямо, всегда следите за тем, чтобы микрофон находился у подбородка. У подбородка, да, да, именно отсюда и пошли репетиции с расчёской: С. никак не мог научиться работать с микрофоном. Однажды я не выдержал и прибил его, а-ха-ха.

А-ха-ха, а-ха-ха; лицо парня из зала меняется прямо на глазах: рот расплывается огромной чёрной кляксой, глаза становятся хвостатыми кометами, лоб сужается, вытягивается, ползёт всё выше и выше... Я вдруг понимаю, что это происходит со всеми, кто сидит в зале: будто бы рябь бежит по их отражению в воде. Будто бы мы стоим на сцене и смотрим в разбитое зеркало.

Микрофон никак не может долететь до пола, я не понимаю, как С. мог уронить его – это после всех-то репетиций с расчёской. Потом я осознаю – точнее, огромные красные шары позволяют мне это осознать – что С. видит то же, что и я: бесформенные пятна. Куски людей. Куски жизни.

– Игра в КВН, – произносит С. Я отрываю взгляд от (Есенин) разбитого зеркала и поворачиваюсь к нему. 

С. по-прежнему смотрит в расплывшийся зал. Микрофон застыл на уровне его колен.

– Игра в КВН, – повторяет С. – А-ха-ха, это же было очевидно. Мы с тобой... начитанные, интеллигентные мальчики из хороших семей...

– О чём ты? – шепчу я. С. страшно ухмыляется.

– Мальчики из хороших семей пошли вразнос, верно? Забили на учебу... матерятся изо всех сил, получая кайф от каждого «нехорошего слова»... Да, блядь, нахуй, да, вот такие вот мы!

– Да объясни же ты! – то, что вылетает из моего рта, (вылетает не из моего рта) похоже на визг. 

– Мальчики из хороших семей пьют в дешёвых гостиницах и пишут шутки про жопу, ах, какой мезальянс! А-ха-ха...

– А-ха-ха, – эхом повторяю я. Я смотрю С. прямо в глаза, смотрю изо всех сил – потому что за моей спиной всё сворачивается в мешанину переплетённых конечностей; превращается в человеческий рулет, воронку из глаз и мозгов – 

(глаз, которые всё это видели, мозгов, которые всё это осознавали; когда же, господи, за что, почему, почему никто ничего не сделал)

– и если я боковым зрением увижу то, что на самом деле было нашим зрительным залом, то, наверно, сойду с ума. Если уже не сошёл. Если мы все уже не сошли.

– Игра в КВН, – говорит С., пока я ритмично бьюсь лбом о дверь нашей камеры; охранник недавно сделал обход, и теперь до утренней проверки мы будем одни. – Мы не могли поверить, что это и есть наша жизнь, понимаешь? Мы придумали сказку о том, что это – просто игра в КВН. Что это убогая постановка провинциальных студентов на сцене задрипанного ТЮЗа.

– А теперь мы поняли, – по моему лбу, кажется, течёт кровь. А может быть, это грим, которым я пытался замаскировать следы бессонной ночи. 

Это блядское свинство, чувак, я спал полтора часа. Да, да, это действительно было: я проснулся от того, что С. лупил ботинком по тараканам. Я вспоминаю это, и следующий вопрос определённо слетает именно с моих губ:

– И что теперь?

С. не успевает ответить, потому что то, что обрушивается на нас, ломает его позвоночник. Голова С. лопается, как перезрелый арбуз, и я слышу, как откуда-то с неба доносится громовой крик: «НАХУЙ! НАХУЙ! НАХУЙ!»; а-ха-ха, С., почему ты уронил микрофон? Если бы не это, мы могли бы притвориться, что ничего не заметили, и потихоньку переползти в месиво зрительного зала. 

Я думаю, зал был бы не против; он затянул бы нас с утробным чавканьем. 

Я думаю, мы могли бы остаться в живых, а-ха-ха, а-ха-ха, нет, погоди, не могли бы. 

Мы – начитанные мальчики из хороших семей, и поэтому мы умираем под грязным ботинком. А-ха-ха, С., это была на редкость удачная игра.

Нахуй. Нахуй.

Нахуй.


	2. 7:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: 7:30  
> Канон: ориджинал  
> Размер: драббл, 334 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОЖП  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: хоррор, трэш  
> Краткое содержание: сегодня ей повезло: она оказалась в Третьем Ряду.

Сегодня ей повезло: она оказалась в Третьем Ряду.

Первый Ряд – смертники. Впрочем, каждый из них надеется выжить – надеется до последнего вздоха, когда боль становится настолько красной, что сливается с окровавленным снегом, когда хруст ломающихся костей заглушает рёв толпы, когда по чавкающему месиву шагает Второй Ряд.

Второй Ряд – особый сорт безумцев. Представители Второго Ряда заранее решили, что Великое Место стоит выбитых зубов и сломанных рук. Однако дело не только в увечьях: все помнят, что за тридцать секунд до Явления именно Второй Ряд исполнит последнюю партию в этом страшном концерте. Именно Второй Ряд толкнёт под беспощадные каблуки Первый.

Третий Ряд – счастливчики. Те, кто оказался в Третьем Ряду, имеют все шансы занять Место, почти не пострадав. Впрочем, однажды её прижали спиной к раскалённой на солнце Стенке и десять минут не давали пошевелиться: волдыри взбухали на воспалённой коже, а она смеялась, смеялась и смеялась. В другой раз ей едва не раздавили грудь: она была совсем молода и ещё не умела чувствовать толпу: всецело вливаться в многоголосый улей и предугадывать Явление вместе с ним.

Четвёртый Ряд – наверное, худшая участь из всех возможных. Именно перед Четвёртым Рядом, скорей всего, захлопнется Дверь – захлопнется в самый последний момент, когда покажется, что до Великого Места подать рукой. Именно Четвёртый Ряд испытает на себе всё яростное разочарование напирающей сзади толпы. И, разумеется, именно Четвёртый Ряд станет Первым Рядом для следующего Явления.

Но сегодня ей повезло: она оказалась в Третьем Ряду.   
Она смотрела вперёд – туда, где розовый снег сливался с розовым рассветом. Там высились уродливые здания Главного Сектора и стройной вереницей шагали Исполненные Счастья из Районов, В Которых Есть Метро. Они всегда проходили мимо Остановок, прикрывая глаза рукой – всегда притворялись, что отчаянные вопли и густой запах крови не имеют к ним ни малейшего отношения. 

Маршрутка на семь тридцать опаздывала на две минуты, и где-то в недрах гигантского механизма зарождалось, поднималось и вспенивалось недовольство. То там, то тут слышались сдавленные вскрики: ещё пара мгновений, и начнётся то, что выжившие будут не в силах описать.

Но только не сегодня. Сегодня ей повезло: она оказалась в Третьем Ряду.


	3. История о неудачно вложенных средствах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: История о неудачно вложенных средствах  
> Канон: ориджинал  
> Размер: драббл, 18 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОЖП, ОМП  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма   
> Рейтинг: R   
> Предупреждения: не хэппи-энд

Специально для этого свидания она купила новое платье.  
– Заебали нытики, – сказал он в первые же полчаса. – Депрессии – хуйня.


End file.
